Friendship Stinks
by Lilyflower-314
Summary: Bella is the outcast, who Jessica and Lauren have deluded into thinking that they're friends. When the Cullens come, what will change about that? Rated T cause I'm super pariniod. And, because it might need it... Horrible at summaries, Gomen! AU ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry 'bout the double post. The first time I posted it, i forgot the Author's note. Heh heh... . Yeah, so this is my first Twilight fic. if you don't know, twilight has become one of my lives, like Anime and Writing are! 8D Yeah... so.... R&R, please! R&R make meh very happeh!**

**Chapter 1**

_Ehhhh. EHHHHh. EHHHHH!!!! _Frustrated, I smacked the 'Off' button on my alarm clock. Dragging myself out of bed, I grabbed my robe and slouched over to the bathroom. After a quick 5 minute shower, I ate breakfast, and packed our lunches. Packing away our homework in my backpack, I headed out the door to my bus stop.

Huh? Oh, right. My name is Bella Swan, and I live in Forks, WA. I live with my father, Charlie, like I have after my Mom divorced him. I could've chosen to live with my Mom and her new husband, Phil, in the more preferable Phoenix, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my Dad to fend for himself - I mean, seriously! He should arrest himself after he cooks! I swear!

Well, anyway, I trudged myself to the bus stop, and it was raining. No surprise here in Forks. I took out my umbrella and handed it to Them. They're my best and only friends here at school, Lauren and Jessica. We've been friends since childhood, and we're tight. I mean, I don't see them after school much, but that's because they're busy! Or, at least, that's what they tell me.

Soon enough, the bus drove up. Lauren sneered at me, and threw the closed umbrella at me, drenching me even further. Hmm? Oh, she doesn't mean to be like that. I think she's just having a bad start to the day, which sets her in a slump. Like every day.

She and Jessica sat together on the bus, leaving me to sit alone. When I sat down, they dumped they're bags on me. Opening them, I slipped their homework inside. Hmm? What's with these questions? Well, yeah, I do their homework, cause I'm the smarter one of the group, and friends help each other out, ya know? And, i sit alone because, seriously, who's gonna watch over our stuff if someone doesn't sit with it. Well, that's what Jessica tells me. And, she knows best! Just like Lauren.

And school, I quickly gathered our stuff, and went inside the school, a little bit ahead of Lauren and Jessica. I don't want the most popular kids in school to be seen with such an awful person like me, ya know? I mean, I'm the biggest nerd and klutz, the outcast. That would make me a bad friend. Lauren and Jessica are so nice to be my friends... I put their stuff away, and set up the stuff for the first three periods for them. Because, I don't take care of my nails, so it doesn't matter if I break them. Perfect sense.

I handed off their things to they're friends today. Funny, they're always boys... nevermind! Jessica and Lauren can do no wrong, they said so! And friends don't lie to each other, you know. I quickly grabbed my own things and quickly walked off in the other direction. Or, rather, I tried to. Instead I tripped over someone, dumping all my stuff. Ugh, see what I mean about being a klutz? I flushed a bright red.

"I am soooo sorry! I didn't see you, I swear it won't...." That's when I looked up and saw who I ran into. He was the most gorgeous person I've seen in my life. He had this copper hair set up in orderly disarray, and had the most stunning golden eyes. He was strong, clearly, but not overly built up. And he had the most beautiful read lips too, though they were set into a hard line, like he was trying to stop himself from something. Like what....?

"Ohmigod, Bella! Do you have eyes?" Someone jeered, breaking my train of thought. Ah, it was Lauren.

"Yeah, walk much, Bella?" Jessica sneered as well. They have to act like we're not friends too, to keep up their reputations. I mean, that would be awful for them if anyone found out we were best friends. Best friends with klutzy, horrible me...

"Sooo... you're, like, new here, right?" Lauren said the the god I tripped over. She flipped her hair over her sholder, and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, I've never seen you here before," Jessica interjected, turning so her good side was facing him. My friends were so smart with their looks! While me, on the other hand, had this limp, ugly brown hair, and had the palest complection ever. Even for living in Forks! Or, at least, I _was_ the palest. This god in front of me is even paler... I wonder where he lived before? Because, as Lauren and Jessica said, he's not from around here. He must have moved recently...

"Yes, I have recently moved here with my family. From Alaska," he answered, in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I sent shivers running down my spine. Like listening to velvet...

"Oh! Do you have any brothers?" Jessica asked, excitedly. Lauren rolled her eyes at her, looking disgusted. But, of course she isn't. Friends don't get that way at each other, right?

"Jessica! that's _not_ how you treat new people!" she whispered fiercely at her, but loudly. "So, Alaska, huh?" she continued ina nicer voice, directed at this god. Just then the bell rang.

"Well, I don't want to be late to class on my first day," the god said, and he quickly walked off, almost like he was running away from them. Huh, that can't be right. _No one_ runs away from Jessica and Lauren... At least, not like that, anyway.

"Great job, Bella! You scared him off! This is ALL your fault!" Lauren yelled at me, quietly, though. Can't let others know she's talking to me directly.

"Yeah, Bella. Maybe we shouldn't be friends if you keep doing that," Jessica said, with a smug and amussed smile on her face. Or, at least, that's what it _looks _like. But it _can't_ be. Friends wouldn't look at each other like -

Suddenly, Jessica's words sunk in, and I started hyperventilating. What! NO! Not friends! My heart started beating erraticly, and tears started collecting in my eyes.

"God, Bella. You're so... so..." Lauren started, but got caught up.

"M-m-melodram-matic?" I stammered out.

"Yeah! that! You're so _melodramatic_ Bella. We were joking. Get it? Can't you take a joke? GOD, Bella!" Lauren said. Jessica just giggled, not so quietly.

Quickly relief washed over me, and I took it happily. The tears dried up slowly, and my heart and breathing went back to normal. During my 'get-back-to-normal' time, Lauren and Jessica walked to class. That makes sense. Your education should always come first. Even for friends. Content again, i walked off to class, and picked up my tardy slip from the teacher. This one was blue. Huh. my last 10 were pink. The teacher must've wanted to change it up. I shrugged it off, and was attentive through first, second, and third periods.

Lunch finially came, and, like always, i sat far, far away from Jessica and Lauren. You know, for their reps. It was no biggy. I took a bite out of my plain turkey sandwich, and that was when it happened. My first glance at all of the new people. The new family to Forks.


	2. Chapter 1 EPOV

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

Another first day of school. This time we've moved back to Forks half-way through the year, because Emmett had gotten a little over competitive...

"Awwwwww! Rosie, you know it was an accident!" said vampire complained.

"I don't care, Em! I _hate_ restarting school, especially after we already restarted it! And you know that!" Rosalie hissed at him through clenched teeth.

_'Damn, I sure screwed up this time...' _Emmett thought, while he chased after her, trying to calm her down. Just then, Alice danced over to me.

"Come on! I'm not gong to be late to school, especially after I went through all of the trouble of making us all presentable," she complained. Suddenly, her eyes got distant.

_A beautiful girl. Tripping. Falling._

_Now it's that same beautiful brown haired girl, but this time standing next to me. They turned to each other and..._

_Now it's the girl. Standing next to Alice. But..._

I clenched my teeth, my hands clenching into fists. "Stop, Alice," I hissed. That brought Alice back to the present.

"Whooo, what broke through the Ice Princess' composure," Emmett said, bemused. I shot him a glare.

"Let's just go..." I growled, walking over to my Volvo. Everyone piled in after me.

The care ride was uneventful, other than Alice searching for that brown-haired beauty. Emmett and Rosalie argued, and Jasper just stared out the window, occasionally giving Alice concerned glances.

When we got at school, the parking lot was filled with people. For a small town, there are a lot of people... that's when I saw her. I had been glancing through the crowd, reading the same thoughts we normally got.

_"Oh. My. GOD! They are hot! I wonder if one of them will ask me out... n chance."_

_"Hot damn! Those girls are smokin'! Too bad they're boyfriends are so big..."_

_"Wow. That bronze haired one looks alone. I wonder if... Nah."_

But, there was an empty space. It smelled occupied, but I couldn't quite make out the individual scent... But the thought space was empty. I probed with my mind, and still couldn't find anything. I turned my head toward the space... And there she was. The girl from Alice's visions. She was even more beautiful in person. I felt the unneeded air hitch in my throat. Thank God Emmett was busy talking to Rosalie to notice. I'd never hear the end of it...

Alice broke me out of my stance. Pushing me forward, she said, "Edward, I won't let you be late! It'll look bad if you're late. Trust me. I know." And I lost the girl in the crowd. Huh. How'd she go inside without me noticing...?

"Hey, Eddie, what's wrong?" Emmett boomed, using that annoying nickname.

We all went inside, and got our schedules. I had History first, so I went over to Building 7, which also had English. I tried to block out the thoughts, as I had no wanting to see me and my family being mind-undressed.

Being so caught up in blocking out the thoughts, I didn't notice any individual people until I felt something bounce off of me. Looking down, my breath caught. It was _her_. When I met her glance, she flushed a bright red. And that's when it hit me. Her scent.

I very nearly took her right there. The scent was so.... _desirable. _And the way her blood pooled beneath her skin... Internally I shook it off. I held my breath. I will _not_ ruin this for my family.

"I am soooo sorry! I didn't see you, I swear it won't...." I heard her stutter out, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to rein in the monster within me who wanted her blood. Now. Vaguely I registered her stopping, and my lips pressing together into a hard line.

"Ohmigod, Bella! Do you have eyes?" Part of my concentration broke. The part that was mesmerized by the beautiful brown haired, chocolate eyed creature kneeling in front of me, her things pooled around her.

Looking up, I saw a fake blonde with a suggestive smile on her face. She was wearing mini-shorts and a short-short sleeved shirt underneath a sleeveless top. Underneath that you could see more than necessary cleavage. Checking the beauty beneath me, whose name is Bella, you could see adoration. She looked like... she thought she was _friends_ with this girl.

_'Wow. He's a hottie! Huh. If Bella thinks she has a chance with this guy, she's mistaken. I mean, _Isabella Swan _with someone like _him_? Pfft.'_

Hmmm... Bella... short for Isabella... It was fitting. **(1)** "Yeah, walk much, Bella?" another voice sneered. Bella looked at this girl with that same look on her face. What have these girls deluded her into thinking...?

This new girl was short, but not as short as pixie-like Alice. Then again, nobody can be _that _short... But, whatever height she lacked was made up by her hair, which was in curls piled high atop her head. She wore a mini-skirt, and one of those shirts that look like they could be dresses for three-year-olds.

'Wow. Just, WOW.' she angled herself towards me, with a suggestive smile on her face, much like the previous girl's.

"Sooo... you're, like, new here, right?" the first girl asked, who, according to the other people's thoughts, was named Lauren. I took this time to respond.

"Yes, I have recently moved here with my family. From Alaska." Shoot. There goes the breath. If I was to speak too much, I'd have to breathe. No. I will _not _chance that.

"Oh! Do you have any brothers?" the second girl inquired excitedly. Jessica. Lauren just looked disgusted at her.

_'Shyeah, like Jessica could do as good as him AND his brothers."_

"Jessica! That's not how you treat new people!" she whispered fiercely at Jessica, loud enough that I would have heard it even if I wasn't a vampire. Thinking that brought my mind back to the burning pain raging in my throat. I pressed my lips together tighter, while trying not to look angry at the humans.

"So, Alaska, huh?" Lauren said, her voice doing a 180. Her voice sounded suggestive. Ugh. If I could be, I'd be sick. Suddenly, the bell rang. Saved by the bell! ... That sounded so cliché.

"Well, I don't want to be late to class on my first day," I said hurriedly, using the last of my air. Then, I rushed off, careful to go at human speed. Part of it was to get away from the Girl 1 and Girl 2, and to get a breath of fresh air. ... Okay, now I'm quoting commercials? What's up with me today...

In the back, I heard Lauren and Jessica hiss at Bella, quiet enough so others wouldn't hear them. What I'd do to hear that Beauty's thoughts now... As I wasn't paying attention, I nearly crashed into someone else.

_'What's the rush Edward?' _I heard Jasper think. _'They weren't that bad.'_

Quickly, I risked a breath. Again, I almost rushed back and took the girl's life. "The girl," I hissed through clenched teeth. "The brunette on the floor," I specified, as Jasper and Alice looked around me. Alice squealed.

"Oh! Edward it's her! Let's go say hi!" she bounced about. I grabbed her arm.

"Alice, if I go back there, I will almost definitely kill her," I flinched along with Alice at the word "kill". Alice's eyes went wide with understanding.

"Oh..." then she saw what I had planned, and frowned. She looked me in the eye.

"Go back home and tell Esme goodbye, and then go to Carlisle. He'll lend you his car. I'll call the others, so they'll be expecting you," I nodded at her instructions. Without another word, I ran out the doors at vampire speed, ignoring the other's confused looks.

* * *

**Author's Note: (1) Isabella means beautiful in Italian, so he's complimenting her. AWWWWW. LOL! Okay, I really have nothing better to do on vacation than sit around and write these things up. .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First came in a blonde girl and a large burly guy with curly black hair. The girl was... wow. I mean, I'm not _that_way, but I could still say she was gorgeous. She had long, lightly curly blonde hair, mid-back length. She had the kind of figure that only photo shopped models do. This was the kind of girl who destroyed the other girls' self-confidence just by being in the same room as them. The guy was... big. He was strong... and slightly scary. But, his face looked kind, even from across the room. He seemed to be one of those guys who looked big and mean, but were really big teddy bears.

Next came an odd looking couple. There was a tall, blonde boy, and a short, pixie-like girl. The boy had somewhat short, somewhat long wavy hair, and... looked like he was in pain. That was the simplest way to put it. The girl, on the other hand, had short inky hair, sticking out in all directions. Not in some weird gelled way, but in a stylish way. And while the boy walked stiffly, eyes shifting around to look, she danced around freely, laughing in a care-free way.

Even though they all looked different, they all looked alike. The all had pale skin, and blue-ish black marks under their eyes, like they didn't get _any_ sleep. And, they were all beautiful. Beautiful hair, face, bodies, I bet even their clothes were designer, but I don't know that kind of stuff. Lauren and Jessica do, though! When they moved, even that stiff one, it was graceful, like they were professional dancers or something. That was alike for all off them, even that beautiful bronze-haired one that a walked into earlier today.

Speaking of which... where was he? Looking around, I couldn't find him. Almost instantaneously after I thought that, a wave of disappointment crashed over me. It was so heavy, dark, I almost drowned. And, now that I think of it... the Cullens aren't eating, are they? Or, drinking for that matter. And, they wouldn't look at each other, but I swear that they were talking by the way that they were holding themselves. But their lips didn't move...? And, they would all cast me these looks, curious ones, angry ones. I don't think they realized that I saw them. And I'm not sure I did, it was so fast. Almost a blur...

Suddenly, I had the urge to go over and talk to them. Where did that come from? I'm not the most outgoing person, especially not to people like _them. _I took a deep, calming breath, and gathered my trash. Might as well get that out of the way, shouldn't I? As I stepped closer to the trash can, my heart began to thunder in my chest. And after I threw my stuff away, I just stood there, staring into the depths of the bin. Wow, the other people must think I'm insane! I shook that off, and took another shaky breath - and walked the rest of the way over to them.

As I neared, they all looked up to stare at me. I tripped, and caught myself on the edge of their table. When I stood next to the table, I put up a shaky smile, and asked, "So... you're the Cullens, right? The ones from Alaska?" They looked surprised at that.

"Who told you that?" the stiff one asked. Hm? Hadn't Edward told them that he told me? Or, rather, that he told Lauren? As I debated this internally, I kept up a smile. Over the years, I'd perfected looking like everything was fine on the outside, even when I had a raging storm going on inside me. So, this wasn't that bad to cover up.

"Didn't Edward tell you that he told Lauren that?" I added a gesture toward her for their benefit. "I had tripped over him today, and Lauren and Jessica walked over to him, and started asking him questions. He only answered the one about who he was, and where he was from though." Oh, great. Now I'm rambling. I thought I stopped doing that while I was nervous? Apparently, I hadn't. The other Cullens all nodded in understanding. Looking up, I suddenly met the eyes of the blonde girl, who glared at me. I think I was supposed to be scared, but I didn't really feel it. Actually... I felt safer near the Cullens, more so than when I'm around the other kids. Like I fit in with them... Yeah, right. Like plain _me_ fit in with _these_ gorgeous people.

"So... what are your names? Mine's Isabella - Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella. And, how are you all related? None of you look blood related, except you," I pointed at Mr. Stiff, "and you," I pointed at Miss. Glare. "Are you guys adopted? But then why..." I shut myself up. Why am I rambling so much? Why did I come over to speak to them again? I was just about to say never mind and walk off, when the short pixie spoke up.

"You're right, most of us are adopted. And, Jasper and Rosalie are related - twins, actually. He is Emmett, and I'm Alice. Jasper and Rosalie are foster kids, our mother's, Esme's, niece and nephew who they took in after their parents died. They also adopted me and Emmett separately, as well as Edward separately. Edward wasn't feeling well, so he left early today." I noted this all away in my head, storing it in what I think of as my mental file cabinet, my memory.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what's your father's name? I think I missed it..." I trailed off, looking into the curious faces of the Cullens.

"Actually, we didn't mention him. His -" Alice started, but Rosalie cut in.

"His name is Carlisle. Can you go away now?" she said coldly. Alice looked at her in a scolding way, but I felt bad. Was I really that annoying? Ah, I should have figured. These people wouldn't want to be seen with _me_.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean - ah, I'll shut up and leave you guys alone. I truly and sorry about disturbing you," I said with a weak smile, my facade faltering. I walked off quickly, as to not bother them any further.

As soon as I sat down at my table, Lauren and Jessica stood up and walked over to me. I'm sure my eyes must have brightened. Why did my friends want to see me? Oh - I think I know why. To scold me for trying to befriend the mew people. That makes sense. They look like the kind of people who would hang out with the Cullens, not me.

"Hey Bella. Why'd you go over to them? Did you actually think YOU could make friends with them?" Lauren said smoothly, turning sarcastic by the end.

"Yeah Bella. Why bother. It's not like THEY would want to spend time with YOU!" Jessica said, finishing it off with laughter to prove her point. I had been correct - they had come to put me in my place.

I ducked my head - I must be such an embarrassment to them! "I'm sorry. I apologized to them already - I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again," I said in a small voice, really, really sorry. I can't believe I did that! What could have possibly come over me to do that? Lauren and Jessica looked surprised and confused, but Lauren quickly replaced it with a smug look - or a smug-looking look. Friends don't look at each other like that!

"Good. Just DON'T do it again, okay?" and without waiting for a response, Lauren and Jessica flounced off. I glanced at the Cullen table - they were looking at me with puzzled looks on their faces. I ducked my head, flushing a bright red.

* * *

**Author's Note: I showed these chapter's to my friends before I spell check them and everything (btw, it's not a pretty sight. =.=), and my friends laughed at "Mr. Stiff" and "Miss Glare". -shrugs- I dunno why, they're weirdos. ."**


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by uneventful. The kids from school attacked me with their snide remarks like usual, which stung, but I didn't let on. And on the rare occasions I met the glances of the Cullens (as they never talked to me), Rosalie would glare with unhidden hatred, and the other would look at me, puzzled or with sympathy. I wish they would stop. I wish they all would just stop. But that wish is a hopeless one. So, I'll just suffer quietly, on the inside, by myself. No one here at school cares, though. They don't know. No one can see through my careful, cheerful facade. At least I have my friends, Jessica and Lauren. Without them, I don't know what I'd do!

During the week, Edward never came. His family keeps saying that he's sick, but I don't believe them. I know the truth. The sad, sad truth. I scared him off. Just like Lauren said. I hate myself for that. It makes sense. He, the god, saw me, plain, dingy me, and decided he didn't want to come to this school if he had to put up with klutzy people like me.

The same thing happens the next week, and the next. Every time I see him not there, the black aura I'm carrying becomes darker, heavier, bleaker. Jasper, that stiff one, looks at me with a... concerned look when he looks at me? Ha! Yeah right. Jessica and Lauren aren't concerned! And, if he is SO concerned, why doesn't he talk to me? Instead he "gossips" (if boys do that - I wouldn't know, I don't talk to any) to his family, and they all give me these sad, concerned looks. Or, at least, almost all. If Rosalie had her way, I'd be six feet under with the looks she's giving me. Ugh. It makes me shudder just thinking about them.

And then, he was there. I'd heard the other kids talk about him, but I hadn't seen him yet, so I tried not to get my hopes up. Then, at lunch - there he was. There he was! He was here!!! That black cloud of depression that had been over shadowing me retreated immediately. I could breathe easier - sort of. When I saw him, it put my perfect memory to shame. He was even more... absolutely wonderful in person, and I had trouble breathing and thinking straight. My poor heart got a workout to! And what's worse is that that I think they heard it, somehow, all the way across the cafeteria. Great. Embarrassment...

I was unpacking my plain turkey lunch, when I felt myself being stared at. I looked up, instinctively at the Cullen table... into the eyes of an Edward Cullen. He seemed to be... looking at me... in... awe? I wanted to look around to see who he was really looking at, but I couldn't. I was captivated by his eyes; I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. They were a dark honey color. They were a completely different color as the last time I saw him, a molten gold. They're darker... but how? I don't see any contacts in his eyes, and he didn't seem like the person to need them anyways.

This all happened in a matter of seconds, after which he looked down, clearing his throat. He looked embarrassed. Embarrassed of what!? Me catching him staring!? At ME?!? Ha! Yeah right, you've got to be kidding me! Emmett looks at him, with a sarcastic smile on his face. He says something, his lips not moving. But I know he said something! Edward looked even more embarrassed (yeah... suuure...), and the other laughed. Well, not loudly, just a single shake of their shoulders and them smirking. Rosalie looked up then, her amused look fading into one of anger. Her mouth contorted into a barring of teeth, and she growled at me. But, of course, it wasn't obvious. The others shot me glances, and Rosalie bottom lip trembled. Wait a second... THAT'S IT!!! That's how you can tell! They're talking so fast you just can't tell! Anyway, she probably told them that I've been watching the whole time, because Edward slumped into his hands, hiding his face. Wow, he really IS embarrassed!

That's when I noticed I'd only eaten three bites of my sandwich, so I quickly ate it, and chased it down with one of those little milk cartons. I looked at the clock - it had been only eight minutes of our 45 minute lunch. Ugh. 37 minutes. And, I can't look at the Cullens' table - I hadn't gotten over my previous blush yet. Instead, I settled for staring at the wall, trying to ignore the stares I felt from that direction. And, I was so caught up in not looking, I didn't notice anything else until I heard (and felt) something crash on my table.

I jumped and looked over to see a seething Lauren leaning on the table with both hands. I immediately relaxed, so I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of words.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Lauren half-yelled, half-whispered at me. I was confused, as my mind was still clouded by the Cullens, and the fact that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"H-huh?" I managed to stutter out. This only made her angrier.

"I mean by looking at them! People like them shouldn't be looked at by people like you," she said, flustered at first, which was quickly replaced by disgust. Was she serious?!

"Why should you care who I look at?" I retorted. I was getting angry now! What right did she have to say this to me?! Lauren just cackled. Oh. Great! She's gone delusional!

"Bella, people like you -" I cut her off. Man, am I brave today!

"What do you mean by that?"People like you"?" She leaned towards me, an evil look on her face. Uh oh. What have I gotten myself into?

"UGLY people, Bella. Unwanted and unneeded people. People who ruin the planet by existing. People who shouldn't exist. No one likes you, Bella. Pull yourself out of your little fantasy world and suck it up! You're stupid! You're a mindless, gullible bitch, that's what you are. You should die. No one will care. No one will miss you. DIE Bella! DIE!" And with that Lauren stood up with a triumphant look on her face. And she just walked away.

I sat there, shocked. Numb. I was wide-eyed, and I stared off into space. And that's how I sat for the rest of lunch, unmoving. I vaguely remember people laughing at me, coming up to make fun of me. What just happened? Jessica... Lauren... they... hated me? But I thought... The bell rang, and I forced myself to stand. Uh oh. Here come the tears. Before they had time to gather, I shoved them away by squeezing my eyes shut. I put a smile on my face, though it was weak, and put out a cheerful aura. I should win an Emmy for this acting. And, I walked to Biology.

When I got there, I was late again. I got my tardy slip - green - and turned to go to my seat --- I almost died. There, sitting in the normally empty seat next to mine, was none other than Edward. Edward Cullen. Next to me? I somehow managed to get to my seat - not without tripping, of course. And he sat there, somewhat rigid.

Turns out that the teacher had been explaining the project for today when I came in. We had to look at some slides, and label which stage they were in. Ah, easy work. Something I could do quickly, even in my numbed state. Then I heard that it was with your table partner. Uh oh. Big trouble. Working with Edward Cullen, already just barely holding onto my composure.

I turned to him after the teacher finished talking. "H-hi. I'm Bella. You're Edward, right?" God, I hope that was believable, as that was the best I could do with him. He just nodded, and gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. I almost died. My heart stuttered as it was, and I swear that he could hear it. I flushed a bright crimson.

He took the microscope, and after the briefest of looks, he wrote "Prophase" on the card we had to record our data on. I quickly checked it, and nodded. That's how it went - us taking turns figuring it out, and each of us checking each other, trying to be faster than the other. It was kind of... fun. We were done quickly, though. Great. More time for awkward silences, as I had finished my book for the day in the period before... lunch. I shut my eyes, as it was painful to think about it.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to look at the teacher. "Think you could let Edward answer?" she said dryly, and then gave Edward an over-sweet, apologetic smile. More proof of what Lauren said being true... Maybe... I should... No.

"Actually, I answered three of them," he answered for me, surprising the teacher, and breaking me off of that train of thought I shouldn't be thinking.

"Hm. Alright. Just don't be too loud," she said tersely. And she left me with him. I glanced at the clock. 10 minutes into an hour long class. Man, I hope I can hold it together...

"Are you alright?" Huh? Wait a second... is he serious? I stiffly turned my head to look over. Edward Cullen wants to know if I'm okay. I gave him a smile. Oops. Maybe he can't tell that it's weak...

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, my voice just barely wavering. I studied his face, and saw that he could see through my lie. But, he didn't know that I knew that he knew I was lying. Ugh, that sounds so confusing...

"Okay," he answered. Double huh? He's going to act like he's buying it? Ugh, I'm confused! Uh oh, don't cry Bella. Hold it together... Good. You can do it. Just... 47 more minutes, two periods, and Gym with Jessica, and then you can go home. I... can...'t do it. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting off tears, and looked away. But, I could feel him staring at me.

"Could you stop that!?" I snapped. My eyes widened, and I flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't -"

"It's okay. It was rude of me to be staring. But... tell me, how did you know?" Ugh. That voice makes me want to... No, bad Bella!

"I could feel it," I muttered, but I knew he heard it. I mean, he could hear my heart beat across the cafeteria, he could hear me mutter something when I'm next to him!

"Really? That's interesting," he responded. I snorted.

"What?" Edward asked, seriously sounding perplexed. As if! I shook my head.

"I'm not interesting; please stop acting like I am. I'm probably boring you out of your skull, so stop. I don't need you pity," I said ruefully. I was all ready for him to ignore me then, but he didn't.

"I do not pity you. You really do interest me, more so than anyone else here," he said, gesturing around the class. The teacher glanced up at him from her desk at the front of the room, and quickly looked back down. Urg, I hate spies. I laughed without humor.

"Yeah, right. And I'm a fairy from Unicorn Land! Seriously, I wasn't born yesterday. And stop saying it like that; I just might start believing you." I looked at him - bad move. He looked so... so... handsome with his face like that. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"You should believe me. I'm telling the truth," he persisted, and looked like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted by the bell. Huh. I hadn't noticed the time go by. I collected my stuff without a word, as did he. Somehow, he got out before me. In fact, everyone did, even the teacher. When I stepped out, I was yanked to the side, and out the emergency exit. I was pushed roughly into the side of the dumpster out there.

"What do you think you're doing, sitting next to Edward like that?!" It was Lauren, her pretty features screwed up in anger.

"The teacher assigned him there; I have no control over -- UGH!" Lauren punched me in the face, bashing my head into the dumpster. She wasn't alone. Jessica was with her, as was a girl named Samantha, and one named Jamie. The other laughed.

"SHUT UP!" she snarled. Then, she smiled, and I felt terror course through me. This was going to hurt. I clutched onto my things. "We're going to teach you a lesson, Bella." How did I know? She said my name with disgust, and the girls smiled evilly.

The girls leapt into action, while Lauren watched. Jessica gagged me before I could scream. Samantha pulled me from the bin, and smashed my head back into it. I fell over, and Jessica tied my hands together, prying my belongings from me. The girls proceeded into kicking me, making me hit the dumpster and wall. Samantha dragged me up again, and Jamie took one of my text books and crashed it down onto my head. The last thing I remember is feeling pain, hearing laughter, and smelling blood.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I was crying when I wrote this chapter, so don't say I'm a heartless dweeb, kay? Trust me - it all ends up okay. -nod nod- But, my friend (the one who laughed at "Mr. Stiff") laughed at this chapter too. I know, right?! She said (quote) "Oh no you didn't, Lauren! Ur gonna get poned like never b4! Beat the stuffing out of her Edward! I'm serious!" (unquote). I laughed soooo hard. LOL! And, yes, I AM taking advantage of FanfFic not letting me Login for, like, 3 days or something. And, the Shift Key hates me, so if you see something uncapitolized that should be capitolized, don't blame me, kay?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Groggily, I opened my eyes, which sharpened my other senses in the process. I smelt antibiotics and other hospital smells, and heard electronic beeping. That must be the machinery that keep track of my vitals or whatever they keep track of. The first thing I saw, and felt, were tubes sticking into me. I grimaced, and flinched at the pain moving my face brought. Moving my eyes up, my breath caught at what I saw.

Spread around the room were the Cullens, who were all staring at me, which caused me to flush crimson. In response, I saw Jasper stiffened, but he relaxed pretty quickly. He and Emmett were sitting on the floor playing what appeared to be poker. Alice sat in Jasper's lap, hanging around his neck. Rosalie was leaning against the door, looking like she didn't care about me, and wanted out. Understandable. Or, maybe not... ? And there, at the end of the... er, my bed, was Edward.

When she noticed that I wasn't going to, Alice spoke up, and stood up. "Good, you're awake! I was worried! And don't give me any, "I'm not worth it, so don't be" stuff, because you are, Bella," she said in a hyper voice, that somehow still sounded calming. While she was speaking, she danced over to the side of my bed... er, walked? No, danced.... Walked? I can't tell, all the Cullens move so gracefully. Anyway, i must have still looked at her skeptically, because she sighed dramatically, rolled her eyes, and smiled hugely.

"So she awakes!" Emmett boomed out, heaving himself off the floor (not that he's fat or anything like that, far from it. He's just so big muscle-wise...). Rosalie rolled her eyes, and looked at me with distaste. Is it understandable? I don't really know anymore.

"So, she's alive. Can I go now?" she said, questionably.

"Go ahead," Edward replied after a sigh, and a... glare? Is _he_ angry at the way Rosalie is treating me? ...Nah, I must have a concussion. I mean, I wouldn't put it past Alice, but Edward? I must be hallucinating. But, Rosalie must have seen something in his glare, and she just rolled he eyes again, and collapsed even further against the door, not leaving. This time, Jasper spoke.

"You've been out for two weeks." I must have looked pretty funny with my eyes bugging out, because Emmett let out a throaty laugh.

"I'm just glad your okay," Edward murmured, and I looked at him with a question in my eyes. He looked away, again looking kind of embarressed. Was I not supposed to hear that? ... oops. Hmm, they must of thought I was incompetent, the way I wasn't talking.

"Are you gonna talk, or what? Do you wanna know what Alice did to those bitches who put you here? Don't worry, they're not _physically_ hurt, or anything. Alice figured you'd feel bad if she did, because your too nice for your own good." Emmett's eyes brightened, excited at the topic of Alice scaring the wits out of my personal bullies. I chuckled, it was a funny image in my head, Alice facing off Luaren and the rest of them.

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. They all looked at me expectantly, except Rose, who just sighed dramtically. She must of thought I was trying to build up suspense or something. But, I wasn't that kind of person. Somethings wrong. i furrowed my eyebrows, and tried again. nothing. Something IS wrong. Why can't I talk?!?

Edward, noticing something was wrong, demanded, "What's wrong Bella?" I tried to talk, to signal to them what was wrong, but I couldn't talk, and they couldn't understand my fluttering hands. Instead, I went for wrapping my hands around my throat, and attempting to talk. They seemed to get that. All of their eyes widened, concerned and worried. Not Rosalie's though. Instead she seemed to get excited at the prospect of me being even more of a freak than I already was. But, the rest of them... Concerned... This is too good to be true, when will I wake up?

"Carlisle!" Edward called out, in nust a slightly louder than room volume. But, I'm sure Carlisle can hear it. I'll figure out what all of this means after _this_ drama is over. Edward stood up, but only to kneel on the other side of me, the one Alice wasn't fluttering over me. Now, tears started forming. this is all too much, it's too much! I know I was mouthing this, while I started silently sobbing. Jasper and Emmett had moved closer to, the former at the foot of my bed, the latter a couple feet away from Edward, on his side. Alice started stroking my hair, in hopes of calming me down. All it did was make me sob even harder, a choking noise coming out of my throat. That's when Rosalie had to excuse herself, as she was laughing so hard. On her way out, a man came in, who I guessed to be Carlisle.

"She can't talk," Edward's voice was so filled with pain, with fear. I wanted to do nothing but take that all away from him, even if it ment I would take it into my own body. I turned my head to look at him, and only ended up staring into his eyes. His beautiful, hypnotic eyes, which were a dark yellow, almost black. According to what I've figured, he's hungry now. But not for food, the Cullen's don't eat. So what _do_ they consume... All I could wonder was, how deep were his feelings for me?

Carlisle looked up from flipping through the pages of "my" clipboard, which he had picked up at the end of my bed. He frowned. Me and Edward just stared at each other, reading each others souls, trying to decipher one another. I had stopped crying, as _he_ had a calming effect on me.

"Bella, we're going to have to take you in for some tests now okay?" I tried to answer, then, remembering, just nodded my head. Carlisle must have alerted the other people in this hospital about me, because just then a crew of doctors and nurses hustled into the room, and whisked me away. Once I broke free of Edward's eyes, terror rose up within me. What had happened?

~**~

"It seems that when she was beaten up, Bella's brain was damaged. The part that was, so to speak, destroyed, was the part that was accessed when one speaks." That's what Carlisle explained to Charlie, Renee on speaker phone, and me after the tests. The rest of the Cullens, minus Rosalie and Emmett (who left to keep Rosalie company), were outside the door, but I'm absolutly sure that they could hear everything that was going on.

"So what your saying is that Bella can't speak?" Good old Charlie, asking exactly what I was thinking, but couldn't vocalize.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "And, I'm afraid that the damage is irreversible," he continued. Charlie looked horrified, and I heard Renee break down over the phone. Outside the window, I could see Jasper cradle Alice, who was sobbing. Edward looked horrified as well, but to a greater extent than Charlie. He also looked infuriated. Internally, I laughed. A couple... weeks ago, I guess it is, I would of thought he was angry at _me_, but in reality he is probably angry at Lauren, Jessica, Samantha, and Jamie. I now know that the Cullen kids liked me, excluding Rosalie of course. But, I was afraid to get emotionally attached to anyone.

Vaguely, I wondered why everyone was so worked up. I didn't think it was such a bad thing. Speaking isn't the worst ability you could lose. Like, if you lost your ability to hear, you wouldn't be able to speak very well, and your ability to do that would deteriate. I could learn to sign stuff, and in the mean time I could carry around a mini-whiteboard and erasable marker. Really, I didn't think this was that bad as it could be.

In the window, I saw Edward turn around. he met my eyes, with a confused lok on his face. Probably wondering why I wasn't hysterical, or maybe waiting for me to go into shock. I just gave him a small smile, and shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Note: No, I didn't see that one coming either. In my head, I had planned out the conversation that Bella would have with the Cullens when she wakes up, then i wrote this. -gestures upward- Hmmm... new plans to the story. Jeez, i feel to bad doing this to Bella. .**


End file.
